Skyrim: The Fight for Freedom
by LukeDeath
Summary: Jason and his friends travel around the world of Skyrim for the key to the people survival. Could they make it in time? Will love be found? Can they overcome foe's never thought possible? Worlds are being torn. Rated M. Includes romance, Adventure, drama, family, and Suspense. Blood and Gore is Expected in stories. Bad and Good reviews are wanted. Please Enjoy and follow if want
1. Prologue

_This is the prologue to the story, this is the childhood the three characters in our story._

John drew his stick from his little sheath out in the slums of the Royal City of Solitude. Zain stood opposite of John, his wooden stick, fashioned to look like a sword, in his left hand. Zain's father was a famous blacksmith in the land of Skyrim, and he gave Zain almost anything he wanted, except for his greatest wish, a sword, or at least a real one.

Suddenly Jason appears out of the bushes with two little sticks fashioned to look like daggers. "Surrender now or feel my wrath!" Jason said with surprising confidence.

Zain felt proud of his friend for having such confidence, John on the other hand was trying his best to hide his jealousy.

Just as Zain was about to speak, a distant sound echoed around them. "Children come inside now." John's Father said.

John and Zain both started to walk to John's father, when they noticed Jason drop his sticks, and collapse where he stood. "Father, Jason has fallen!" John said with sudden concern in his voice.

John's father ran to Jason's body. "Go inside, both of you, now!" He commanded. John's father was knelt beside Jason, who was unconscious.

Jason's eye's flipped open but instead of it's normal green color, his eye's shown a startling gold. "Heed my warning, the city of Solitude will fall, escape now!" A metallic voice rang out of Jason's mouth.

Then Jason's eye color changed back to it's natural green color. "What's going on?" Jason asked weakly. John's father, snapping out of shock, looked at Jason sadly. "Rest Child." John's father said as he picked up the now sleeping body of Jason.

"Rest now, for we have a long journey ahead of us." John's father whispered softly.

Once John's father stepped into his little shack that was his home, Zain ran up asking what had happened. John's father shook his head, avoiding the question, he laid Jason down on a thick blanket laid out on the floor.

John knelt beside the youngest of the three, and shot a worried look at his father. His father said nothing and left to the cooking spit to cook some beef.

"What do you think happened?" Zain whispered to John. John just gave Zain a glance and then continued staring at the sleeping form of Jason. "Zain it's best you stay here for the night" John's father exclaimed. Zain gave John's father a nod.

_Many years have passed since Jason's Accident, the royal city of Solitude did fall weeks after Jason's incident,  
but thanks to the mysterious warning, John's family fled in time,  
Zain has went back to his father trying to forget what he had witnessed,  
Jason has disappeared after the fall of Solitude,  
but they do stay connected with one another._


	2. The Funeral: Chapter 1

**_This is the first chapter of my story. This is 10 years after the prologue. Zain is now 24, Jason is 22, and John is 20. Hope you enjoy R&R. Over and Out._**

Jason, John, and Zain all sat around a circular table, listening to the priest read Zain's father's will. "I have called the three of you here because your names are the only people on the list." The priest said, looking at all of them sadly.

The trio all nodded in agreement. "The first person on the will is you Zain." he said and continued on. "To my dearest son, I will give upon you what you truly desired a 5 ft diamond incrusted sword, a key to the house, and a chest filled with all my most valuable belongings." The priest quoted from the will.

" The next name on the will is John." The priest stated to John and continued on. " To one of my dearest friend John I give upon you two ebony long swords, jeweled with the finest of diamonds and trimmed with gold. Along with those, I give upon you your favorite book, 'A warrior's trust' "

The priest finally turned to Jason. "And the last person on the will is you Jason." The priest said and continued reading the will out loud. " Jason I give upon you two diamonds daggers fused with dragon's blood and forged by the great god Talos himself, along with my forbidden armor of stealth fused with the mighty blood of Talos." The priest said, putting down the will, and picking up another will from John's father.

" All three of your names are on this will also, so let us begin." "To John, my dearest and only son, I leave to you the key to the house, my belongings, aside from Zain and Jason's share, and for you, the book your mother read to you as a child, 'The frozen Moon'. " The priest paused to further look at the will.

He turned to Zain this time " Zain, your name is next on the will. It says: " To Zain, my godson and my son's friend. I entrust you with my most prized book ' Strategies that win the war'. " The priest said.

He then looked at Jason. " Your name is last on the list Jason, it says: " To Jason, my son's friend, I give upon you two items, the first item is a skeleton key with the ability to open any container or door, lastly a letter from your father." The priest said putting down the will and handing each of them their items.

"You may go now" The priest said. The three young men got up from their seats and left the building.

John and Zain were both admiring their new items, while Jason was reading over the note his father gave him.

"What does the note say my friend?" Zain asked Jason.

Jason gave the duo a sad looked and started reading the note. " The note says : Jason if your reading this, Gerald has passed on, If that's the case then Zain's father passed too. It is well passed the time for saying this, but I've waited to see you. If you ever want to see me, or know the truth about what happened on the night of your birth, I live in Riften, but I live in hiding. Find me, and I will tell you." Jason ended sadly looking at his friend then his sword.

Suddenly John stood up straight, " I know who could help us find your father, Jason." John said looking at the king's palace.

"You're not seriously thinking of asking the king for help?" Jason asked in a surprised tone.

John just nodded his head, and adjusted his two swords.

Jason looked at the duo.

"What do you think, Zain?" Jason asked Zain, looking at him steadily.

Zain looked him straight in the face. " I believe it's worth a try at least, either way, my friends, we'll always be together." Zain told the duo confidently.

They looked at each other, Jason unsheathed his dagger, and raised it in the air, John and Zain followed his example.

_Few Hours Later..._

The trio stood proudly in front of the king's courtyard doors, with their weapons at their side.

" Here we are my friends, let's make this visit count." Jason said worriedly.

The duo nodded at their friend, as they opened the doors to the courtyard, what they saw frightened them, for a battle was going on between the king's knights against a ton of men, they were sourly losing.

" Come on, We got to help them!" Jason said, unsheathed his double daggers, and charged into battle.

John and Zain finally snapping out of shock and confusion, unsheathed their weapons, and followed their friend into battle.

John quickly jumped in front of three bandits, that had surrounded a guard. John stopped one of the bandits blade with his own, then used his other sword to stab the man in the chest. The bandit died quickly, and John stabbed the second one in the arm, who shouted in pain and became disarmed. I yanked the sword out of his arm and blocked the third bandit's attack. I quickly retracted my swords and crossed an X with my blades on the bandits upper body.

Jason was on the other side of the courtyard, quickly killing each bandit he comes across, suddenly he comes across the biggest of bandits, with a giant size mace in both his hands. " This is gonna be fun." Jason said with a smirk. Jason jumped over the man, landing behind his legs, he then slashed a giant gash into the mans leg, causing him to howl in pain, and wildly swing his mace. At the last second, Jason dodged a close swing from the mace, jumped on top of the man's head and quickly stabbed both his daggers in the man's throat, causing him to stagger and fall, slowly bleeding to death.

Zain was in the middle of the courtyard, he wasn't having as much luck like the others. When suddenly he got struck on the back with an arrow, holding in his scream of pain, he swiftly turned around , and instantly stabbed the archer in the chest. The instant this happened a loud yell of retreat rang out in the courtyard, in that instant all bandits dropped their weapons and took off for the courtyard gates, each one who tried to escape was then killed due to the King's Master Archers.

Jason, John, and Zain all gathered in the courtyard center with the rest of the surviving knights. " That was amazing fighting you boy's did." A man in armor said behind them. Jason startled by the voice instantly drew out his daggers, pointing them directly to the man in armor. " Who are you?" Jason asked the man. Looking at the bloodstained daggers, the man answered. " I am Sir Mike, the honorary king's Royal Guard Commander, and I believe I should be asking, who are you?" Mike stated to them. Jason realizing what he said , he sheathed his weapons, and politely introduced himself and his friends. " Who were those people?" John asked Mike. "They were the rebellion army of Octavian their leader, but no worries their leader in now dead." Mike said, and pointed to a burning corpse behind him. The trio understood what the man said and bowed their heads in respect. " What business do you men, have here anyway?" Mike asked them. The trio then explained their situation to Mike, who only nodded when they finished. " That is a dilemma you have boys, but I'll take you to the king, and see what he has to say about it." Mike said, and started walking to the castle, gesturing for them to follow. The trio hurriedly followed Mike.

_Few Minutes after following Mike around, they finally reached the king's quarters._

" Here we are, be polite to the king, and I'll be waiting out here for you when your done, good luck." Mike said sincerely. The trio thanked Mike and walked into the King's quarters. "HALT! Who let you in?!" The king asked angrily with a dagger in his hands. " Sir Mike let us in, Your Majesty." The trio said bowing their heads. The king looked at them sternly. " Well what is it that you need?!" The king asked impatiently. The trio quickly retold what had happened, trying their best not to anger the king anymore then he already is. The king stared at them sternly. " Leave my premises, and I truly hope your families burn in hell for the lies you are speaking now." The king said in a dangerously angry tone, and pointed them out. Jason upon hearing this, suddenly snapped at the king. " You will regret what you have said you tyrant, I will come back and you will not like it when I do!" Jason yelled at the king, storming out with the duo following along. They just ignored all the guards, and left the castle premises.

_Few Minutes later, they arrive at Jason's underground hideout._

" What happened back there Jason?" Zain asked worriedly. Jason just looked at the ground. " I don't know Zain, but I feel like it was the right thing to say, and I will keep that promise I made to that tyrant, but I can't do it without your guy's help." Jason stated. John just patted Jason on the back, and just gave him a nod, Zain also gave him a nod. Jason looked at his friends with gratitude. " It is best that we rest, for we have a lot of planning to do." Zain said going to a separate room to rest, they each went to their own rooms and rested.

Later that night John awoke, from a noise outside of his room. With one of his swords in his hand, he went out to investigate the sound. That was when he noticed Zain, using his sword on a training dummy, John quickly sheath his weapon. Zain heard a weapon being sheath behind him, and turned around. " Did I awoke you?" Zain asked in an apologetic tone. John just nodded his head and unsheathed his sword. " Let's do some sparring." John said, changing the subject. Zain nodded and yanked his sword from the training dummy.

Zain made the first move. Zain rushed at John and slashed at his blade at John repeatedly, keeping John on the defensive. John blocked slash after slash with ease. Then, John quickly backed up, causing Zain to lose his balance against John's sword, and he then kicked Zain in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Zain, down on one knee, breathed heavily, while John stood above him in triumph. John held out his hand to Zain. Zain grabbed his hand and he was pulled up. " That looked powerful. Did I kick you too hard?" John asked. Zain laughed and shook his head. " I'm going to head to bed, you should too." Zain offered. John shook his head nad gave Zain a confident smile. " I'll be back, keep an eye on Jason, seems to me he has a fever." John told Zain before walking off to a nearby lake.

John found a tree and started randomly slashing at it. "Hello John." Someone behind him said. John sheathed his sword and turned around, to the source of the voice. " Who are you, and how do you know my name?" John asked calmly. " The answer to your first question is, I am grandmaster wizard, Eagle and for how I know your name, is because I know almost everything." Eagle told John calmly. John hearing the truth in the man's voice, nodded. " And what business do you have with me?" John asked. Eagle looked at John. " I have no business with you my friend, for I only care for Jason, for I will guide him to his destiny." Eagle answered John.

John wasn't a true believer in destiny, he decided against saying anything. " How long? How long have you been watching the tree of us?" John questioned the man. Eagle didn't answer for a while. " Since Solitude. Since that day, I've known that Jason is the one Skyrim will need." He responded. John nodded slowly and sighed. " What about Dragon's Bridge? Were you there when it happened there?" John asked. Eagle just nodded. " I remember. The dragon attack on the river near Dragon's Bridge. He absorbed the dragon's soul. I know" John shuddered at the thought of this man knowing so much. " Is he really?" John questioned, confusion masked in his voice. Eagle nodded. " He is Dragonborn. I am to teach him. It is Legend and truth." Eagle told him. John slowly nodded in agreement, when suddenly Zain ran out with a scared look on his face. " John, Jason is glowing, and I can't get near him!" Zain said quickly, not even noticing the man beside John. John upon hearing what Zain said, quickly looked at Eagle for an answer. Zain noticing who John is looking at. " Who is..." Zain got interrupted by John, who gave him a look. " Give me a few minutes with the boy." Eagle said, suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Zain was amazed at what he just saw, while John just sat on the ground calmly. " Can we trust him?" Zain asked John. John just nodded his head, and started polishing his swords. " We must trust him."

_Exactly one year later after vigorous planning..._

John was alone, charging the King's castle with his longswords blazing, he broke down the door to the courtyard. All heads turn to look at John. Suddenly a voice rang out. " Kill him, you fools!" The king commanded from the top of his castle. Jason just continued on, slashing at enemies that come near, when he get's surrounded by ten of the king's knights. John made the first move by taking one of his longswords and it into one of the men's chest. John yanked that guard toward him by the sword lodged in his body. He turned and flung the guard at another who wasn't paying attention. Then , as John was about to turn, a sharp pain shot through his back. John winced at the pain, but ignored it and turned to meet his attacker. John quickly slashed at the attacker, successfully killing him. John suddenlt stabbed both swords into the ground. His hands now hold a pure essence of fire, and he quickly burnt all the guards to a crisp.

John grabbed his swords and continued on. He was hacking and slashing thru the waves of guards with renewed force, and as he approached the King's quarters, only one mad stood in his way. " Mike." John uttered, as the strong and big man stood infront of the door. " Sadly, I cannot let you pass. I have but one thing to say." Mike trailed of disappointment in his voice. " What do you say in your defense?" Mike asked, knowing John's answer. " I say the king shall die today." John said boldly. Mike only sighed. John suddenly rushed forward at Mike, swinging both swords in a frenzy. Mike dodged swing after swing, barely evading John's furious strikes. As if he had done it many times before, Mike sidestepped and quickly raked his sword up John's side. John dropped down and held his side. Mike backed up while John recovered. John stood back up and dropped one sword. He then held the other with both hands confidently. Mike went first this time. Mike brought his sword down on John with mighty force. John stopped the blade with his longsword. John pushed Mike's sword away, skidding near John, and quickly swung at Mike's chest. The sword sliced through Mike's armor. He then grabbed Mike's dropped sword, and stab it firmly into Mike's shoulder, making Mike barely concious. " I will spare you for now, you are to disappear, if you are still here when I return I'll kill you." John said stonly. Mike just nodded and started limping away, John just watched and continued on his mission.

He finally reached the door to the King's quarters, he opened the door, and in that instant the King charged at him, with a dagger in hand, John sidestepped this with ease, and used the bunt of sword to hit the back of the king's head and knocked him out cold, he then dragged the king's limp body to a chair, and chained him securely to it. He then looked around the room until he saw what he was looking for, he then walked to the fireplace, and lit a fire. Then, suddenly Jason and Zain appeared, Zain collasped holding his side, John nodded at Jason, and Jason just nodded back. John pointed to the now awake king behind Jason. " Good Job, John, I've been waiting a long time to do this." Jason said with a evil gleam in his eyes.


	3. The Quest for John Part I (Cp:2)

_Here is my second chapter to my epic Skyrim story. I hope you enjoy and All reviews are wanted please. R&R, Over and Out._

_It has been years since the day  
Jason killed the High King,  
The trio have gone their separate ways,  
Zain has become the New High King,  
John has disappeared somewhere in the southern mountain range, and  
Jason has trained with Eagle,  
to Master his new abilities._

**Jason's P.O.V.**

"Focus all your energy in one good strike." Eagle was telling me. I sighed in frustration, but I did not complain. I took in a deep breath, and started focusing all my energy into my hands. " Good, Jason now strike the target." I took a deep breath, and simply shot a blaze of fire at the training dummy, it was now burning to a smoldering crisp. " Excellent, that's the end of today's session, Jason." Eagle told me. I sighed in relief, and started walking to Eagle.

"Master, I believe I am ready to find my father!" I told Eagle confidently. Eagle smiled at me, and nodded, he then gestured me to come to him. I stood in front of Eagle now, with my double daggers in my hands. " If you truly plan to find your father, then you will need someone to help you on your journey. Going alone in Skyrim, even for the smallest task, is dangerous. Dragons are returning, Jason." Eagle explained to me. I nodded, not thinking much of it. I have trained with Eagle for a few years now, and he had taught me 'The way of the Voice' and how to use the Thu'Um. " I know, and I can handle my own." I retorted. Eagle sighed and sent me off.

And I knew who I just needed on my quest to find my father, I need John. my old battle comrade, and last I heard from travelers, a man was seen flying a dragon towards the most southern mountain ranges of Skyrim, that could only be him, so that's where I'm heading first. I whistled for my horse, Dragon Chaser. The horse was reincarnated from a horse's dead body, when a dragon I had killed had part of its soul seep into the corpse, and since I also absorbed the soul, we became attached to one another. He has the sense's and powers of the dragons, but sadly he cannot fly, but he is still my faithful companion.

I sat atop of my horse, when Eagle came out. " You should visit the city of Windhelm for supplies, it's an hour trip from here." Eagle told me, handing me some supplies for the hour trip. I nodded my head at him, knowing that I have a long journey ahead of me.

I started my journey on a steady pace. I've passed many creatures on the way to Windhelm, I was use to having Eagle with me on journeys but this time it is different.

_An hour later..._

"Welcome to Windhelm, Traveler." A guard told me as I rode into the city. the first place I headed to was the local pub, for my horse and I needed to drink. I tied him to a nearby pole for him to drink. I stepped inside the pub and sat beside a blonde female Nord, who I could tell was an assassin by the way she dressed. " Give me your strongest drink." I told the bartender, handing him a pouch of money. He nodded at me, and placed a glass in front of me. I quickly gulped down the drink, and placed the glass down, and in that instant a man with a big black beard stepped into the pub. " Who's damn horse is outside?!" he hollered. Hearing this, I stood up, and looked him straight in the face. " He hollered. Hearing this, I stood up, and looked him straight in the face. " It's my horse, you damn idiot, do you got a problem with that?" I told him with a dangerous edge to my voice. All eyes turned to me and the man. He instantly tried to punch me, and I of course saw this coming, and dodged his punch and I quickly shot a punch of my own, it made quick contact to his jaw, and I can hear the sheer force of my punch, break his jaw.

That was when the blonde haired girl, I was sitting beside started dragging me outside, she saddled on her horse, and told me to get on mine and started following her. I didn't bother arguing and once we were in the woods of Windhelm, I asked her. " Who are you?" I asked her. She stopped her horse. " Don't you recognize me, Jason?" She asked me. That was when I looked at her more closely, and realized who she was. "Casie?!" I said completely surprised. The instant I said her name, she smiled and hugged me. " I can't believe you still remember me." Casie told me, crying into my chest. " I thought you died at Solitude." I said, holding her close to me. She just shook her head at me, I released her from my hug. " Come on, let's go find somewhere to rest, and then we can talk." I told her, getting on Dragon Chaser. She nodded at me, and got on her horse, she then started following me, to the inn at Windhelm. Once we went in, we told the receptionist for one room, he nodded and gave us the key. I told her I'll sleep on the couch, and that I'll wake her when morning comes.

_Early morning, next day_

I've been awake all night, due to horrible dreams of the future. Casie awoke when I was training with my daggers. "May I join you?" Casie asked me, with a bow in her hands. I looked at the bow in her hands, and smiled. "So I'm guessing you mastered archery." I stated. She nodded her head, and then she fired an arrow at the training dummy, striking it right in the heart. I smiled at this, and looked at her more closely. She was the same height as me, which is 5'8", and she was wearing the normal clothing of an assassin. We both sat down from exhaustion, and then she asked me if the stories about me were true, killing the former high king, were true. I nodded at this, then ended up telling her, everything that had happened. She didn't seem shocked at all. Which confused me, I then told her about my important quest. She looked at me. "Jason, let me come along with you, please." Casie asked me. I stepped outside and told her I needed to think.

As I was walking, I've got to thinking about what Casie asked me. When I realized how hungry I was, so I headed to a nearby pub, a different one of course. I sat in the nearby corner, and ordered myself the daily special. Their were some pro's with having Casie around, I won't be so alone, I won't be easily outnumbered, and she might offer some other kinds of help. But there are also some con's, she'll attract attention, she could get hurt or killed, and bring back memories meant to be forgotten. This was a lot to take in, I finished the food, and of course it tasted awful.

As I got up from my seat, I heard someone talk about a giant fire occurring at a nearby inn, hearing this, I took off for the inn. When I arrived my fears came true, what I saw was the inn ablaze and mine and Casie's horse gone. I did the only thing I could do, I ran into the woods, screaming Casie and Dragon Chaser's names. That was when I heard a small scream in front of me, I ran to the sound of the voice, and found Casie pinned to a tree with an arrow holding her in place. I ran to her, and yanked the arrow out of her leg, and found a note attached to the arrow, I shoved the note into my pocket, and gently eased Casie on the ground. She was bleeding slowly and had tears running down her face. "Casie, Do you trust me?" I asked her. She nodded and winced in pain. I used the restoration spell Eagle taught me on Casie's wounds. Her wounds healed quickly, I sat her on the tree, and pulled the note out of my pocket, It said: " You thought you could get away from me, well you are wrong, I know all about your little quest of yours, you remember what you did, and now I'm gonna get my revenge, I will kill you and anyone close to you." The note said, with no signature on it.


End file.
